


The Strix

by Mystique1250



Series: The Originals/Readers [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Elijah Mikaelson - Freeform, F/M, The Originals - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: On a party of the Strix hits Elijah Mikaelson on a woman whom he has never seen before, however, already since the first second he wants her.





	The Strix

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

The light of the gigantic lamps is reflected in the glass of the chandelier which hangs on the cover, and throws wonderful shades to the walls. Outdoors it is already dark when the party has awoken scarcely. The last rest bourbon in Elijahs hand sloshes with every step which he makes a little when he goes on the woman before him to. Already for a long time he has in view them, indeed, he has always looked away when she seemed to be ready to give him attention. Now, however, after some time and some glasses of bourbon he has forced himself in addition to let to come everything on himself and to appeal to them. What has he to lose then? Finally, belong the Strix whose party which is here to him by which it is also subordinated to him, nevertheless, purely theoretically, or? In any case, he thinks that she also belongs to the Strix, although he has seen them before either never or has not simply perceived. 

Their long legs are displayed by the side slit in her black dress and also her shoulders lie open. He can already fancy like himself theirs highlights, smooth skin under his cold, bloodless fingers would feel. 

The black feather mask in her tender face is decorated with small feathers and brings to bear her deep brown, almost black eyes even more. The light of the bombastic lamps passes itself in them again and steers him only wide on her.

Quiet he glides down them, bends to her neck down and whispers to her in the ear: "Warmly welcome to my party, micron of lady. " 

She travels around, however, looks not startled, but amuses. In her look lies some firm and intrepid what draws him only more. "I had already asked myself, when I on the host will hit", she answers, while she takes a small gulp of her drink. Whether it is red wine or blood, he cannot exactly determine. "Then you must be Elijah Mikaelson", she finds out with a smile on her narrow lips. "You have belonged from me?", he directs the sleeves of his black suit jacket. "Absolutely, unfortunately, not only good", she points out. "Why do you belong to the Strix when you have heard so much bad of me?", he asks with interest because he has never seen them. "Because this is here something so like a party for vampires from her blood line and there I have counted on a lot of free blood", she explains to him. He must keep back a grin:" They like it extravagant. " "How do you get on then?" "You carry an expensive dress and have taken a lot of trouble with your look. If they had wanted only blood, they could also have visited any other vampire's party", he describes her his supposition. "Says the man in the 5000 dollar of suit", she counters amused.

He does not come on it: What is your name?" "Y/N", incessantly she looks to him in the eyes and works, besides, almost in such a way as if she tried to look to him in the soul. "Dance with me, Y/N", he bluntly asks. "In order, mister Mikaelson. " "Nevertheless, we leave out the stupid one 'fromal you' and change to a 'personal you'. All right?", he lets his hand walk to her hips. When he feels the soft material of her dress on his skin, a pleasant prickle becomes apparent in his pit of the stomach. The wineglass presses them simply to a stranger in the hand and places her hands then on his shoulders, however, holds a sort of safe distance to him. This does not fit the old vampire, however, at all, which is why he pulls up them carefully closer for himself to feel her bodies each other. 

When she lays the head on his shoulder, it has almost the appearance as if they were made for each other. Every part of her body fits perfectly to him and the black hair which to her falls in gentle waves over the shoulders, she lets almost look like Snow White. At this moment he would give everything to pull the mask of her eyes to look at her pure beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
